


None so blind

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Set between seasons 2 and 3.Kanan struggles to come to terms with his new situation and his place on the crew.





	

Kanan slammed his hand against the door to his quarters as he missed the control panel for the third time. 

Navigating around the Ghost wasn't easy - his other senses allowed him enough confidence to avoid walking into a wall - but when it came to fine motor control, he was still struggling. 

"You taking your frustrations out on my ship, love?"

He knew she was smiling at him, and probably standing with her hands on her hips. But despite the casual words and pose, he could hear the concern in her voice. 

He turned and slumped to the floor with his back against the traitorous door.

"I just feel so useless."  He would never have said those words to anyone else, but this was Hera. She'd already not-so-subtly ushered the rest of the crew off the ship earlier on the pretence of a scavenging trip, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid talking this time. 

Besides, it was time. He wanted to talk, and Hera was the only one he'd even think of being this open with. It had been weeks since he was blinded, and he still hadn't managed to do anything other than trip over Chopper a few times and nearly lose his hand when he lit up his lightsaber for the first time. 

"I don't know how I can still be part of the crew, let alone train Ezra."

It was the first time he'd said those words out loud, and he winced at how self-indulgent they sounded. 

He listened as Hera stepped towards him, sliding down to sit next to him. Her skin was warm where their arms touched, and he could feel her lekku twitching. Her breathing was steady, calm, and he forced himself to mirror her breaths. 

"You know you'll always have a place here," Hera said after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't a question, and he felt himself grow warm with embarrassment. He never really doubted his place on the Ghost, or with Hera, and they both knew it. 

"And Ezra still has plenty to learn from you."

"But how can I protect him?" he asked. "How do I protect any of you?"

Hera laughed and he felt it vibrate through their bodies. "Oh, love. You really think we kept you around all this time to protect us? You never did realize that we can all look after ourselves, did you?"

He dropped his head to his hands.  "So what use am I?"

Hera shifted next to him and he felt her fingers on his face. She gently moved her hands until they were face to face. He may not be able to see her using his eyes, but she was clear enough in his memory that he imagined he was looking in her eyes. 

"You are my best friend," she told him, her voice strong and confident. "You are my co-pilot and my wingman.  You are the person I turn to when I need help dealing with the rest of the crew, and the one who drives me crazy more than all of them put together."

He couldn't reply with words, so instead he found her fingers with his own and gripped her hand tightly. He suspected he was crying, but it wouldn't have been the first time he'd cried in front of her, so it didn't bother him as much as it might have done when he was younger. 

"I'd probably have been dead or captured by the Empire a dozen times over if it wasn't for you. Just because you've lost your eyesight, it doesn't mean you have to leave me, or that I'm going to abandon you. You're the most important person in my world, and wherever I am, you'll always be needed."

He finally released her fingers and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I...." He swallowed once before he could continue. 

"Thank you," he said simply, knowing that she'd understand all the things he couldn't say.  

"I love you too, Kanan."


End file.
